


Let Me Stay

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Grief, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's never been good at letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Warnings for Meridian, angst, MCD, Jack!whump, Hankie-capable vid.

Streaming @ Go to Your Happy Place:

[Let Me Stay by Holdt](http://bit.ly/kM4ti5)

Hi-Res Download here:

[Let Me Stay by Holdt](http://dc340.4shared.com/download/QNin_M3L/Holdt_Let_Me_Stay.wmv)


End file.
